Sakura Avalon
Sakura Avalon (Sakura Kinomoto in Japanese) is a character from Cardcaptor Sakura. Appearance Sakura has short brown hair and green eyes. She is always dressed in different clothes due to her friend, Madison, created them for her to use to battle the cards in. Sakura is mostly in her school uniform which is white, red, and black. It ether has long sleeves or short sleeves. Though, in the manga. For winter she wears a red dress. Sakura has short hair due to her dad cuts it because if it was long it will remind him of his deceased wife. Personality Sakura is nice, sweet, and also adorable. Though, at times she hits her brother when he bad mouths her or teases her and calls her "Sqwart" or "Monster". Sakura usually kicks him or steps on his foot. She one day wants to be taller then him, though he just keeps getting taller and taller more than her. Sakura is often clueless at times but can remember most of her dreams but sometimes forgets them. Story Sakura first appeared in the first episode, being the main character. She wasn't a Cardcaptor at the start. In fact, she was just your normal avarage girl. She discovered the Clow Book in her dad's library, where she opens it up and all the cards flew away. She awoken Keruberos, the guardian of the Clow Book. He then made her a Cardccaptor and helps her capture the Clow Cards. Sakura cares for her dad's work and once destoryed his stuff on an accident. She repaid him by giving him some luch when he was working hard. Sakura first meets Li Showron at school. Due to him being a new transfer student. He tries to take the Clow Cards away from her but her brother saves her in the nick of time. Later, Li still is mean to Sakura and beleives that she doesn't have what it takes to become a Cardcaptor. Though, later he begans to soften up and they become lovers. Madison, is Sakura's second cousin. Though, her best friend as well. She gets along with her all the time. Though, there is times where Sakura thinks her friend is a bit strange. Though, they still have a good bond together and are very close. In movie 1 of Cardcaptors, Sakura was sent to Hong Kong after winning in a drawing. There, she leaves with Madison, Tori, and Julian. She was actually summond there by a lady who used to know Clow Reed. Afterwards, Sakura helps her then is sent back to Japan. In movie 2, it explains that Li confessed his love to Sakura before the events of the movie, though, he was still waiting for Sakura's answer. A forgotten Clow Card appears and steals all the cards away. Sakura in the end captures the card and told Li how she feels. At the start of the series, Sakura actually loved Julian, though after she confessed her feelings for him he turned her down. Sakura once had a cafe at school. She wore a pink and white waitdress dress just like all the other girls. That's when she confessed her feelings for Julian.Sakura also went to Madison's house before and saw how hudge it was. This was the second time Sakura got to see Madison's mom, but never seen her dad. The first time Sakura saw Madison's mom was at filed day at her school. Madison's mom was fighting with Sakura's dad. Though, Sakura's dad didn't really fight back. Sakura also doesn't know that the old man she met at a summer home was actually her great-gradfather. In the manga Sakura tells Li that she loves him by giving him a teddy bear after in book 2 he gave her one, but didn't tell her how he felt. She then waited for him to come back. Once he did, she was in middle school. She saw him and ran to him and hugged him. Information Sakura loves gym class and music but hates math. She's in a after-school cheerleading club. Her favorite colors are pink and white and her favorite flower is cherry blossoms just like her name means cherry blossoms. Her favorite foods are rice, omelets, and noodles. Her least favorite food is Konnyaku, with her favorite recipe being pancakes. Sakura wishes for a new school bookbag. Facts *Sakura is also in another Clamp series called, Tsubasa. *Sakura and her brother fight but are very close. *Her dad cuts her hair due to if it was long it will remind him of his deceased wife *Sakura used to love Julian, but now she loves Li *Her symbol is the Star of David To see Sakura's full gallery click here Ccs-cardcaptor-sakura-33376505-1024-768.jpg Cardcaptor1.jpg Cardcaptor.Sakura.600.1005040.jpg Card.Captor.Sakura.137752.jpg 353414.jpg a5.jpg